


i'll keep you by my side

by salazarastark (niewanyin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, birth denial, labor, raped through labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: The superhero Helios is kidnapped by a madman who wants to use his body for some very unethical experiments.(He gets knocked up.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	i'll keep you by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



> 3 Doors Down "Kryptonite" is the where the title is from, I thought it fit.

Matt winces as he opens his eyes, the bright light sending pain throughout his entire body. He doesn't know how he got here. He doesn't know where here even  _ is. _

He raises his hand to rub his eyes, but he's stopped because he can't. He's restrained. His pulse quickens when more awareness of his situation filters through his muddled mind.

Restrained to a medical table. Naked. Room bare and completely white. He wants to curl up and hide his dick, cold in this empty room, but his legs are restrained as well.

They're in stirrups.

Matt has no idea what's going on here, but he's fucking terrified.

He tries to get out of the restraints, but it's impossible. Solid leather, already rubbing his skin raw because of his thrashing. He's unable to call on his power, the fire that's always inside him snuffed out.

He starts to scream, but no one comes so he stops.

It feels like hours before someone finally does walk through that door but it's probably not even one. And Matt wants to be alone again as soon as he sees who walks through the door, because it's fucking Richard Isaacs, thirty-three years running as the worst person in the entire world. Matt and his teammates go up against him time and time again.

"What the fuck?" he hisses through his teeth, hoping to convey that he's not fucking scared of Isaacs in his voice, though Isaacs smarmy smile tells him otherwise.

This fucker knows exactly how Matt feels, how his palms are sweaty and his heart is beating a million miles a minute and how he has no idea how the hell he's going to get out of here.

"Mr. Wolfe," the asshole begins, "don't you look absolutely lovely this fine evening."

His eyes trail up and down Matt's body, and it's a struggle to swallow the sudden knot that appears in his throat. Yeah, he's never had a good feeling about Isaacs, and he's heard the rumors about Isaacs and his assistants, though he always assumed they were consensual. As Isaacs fingers begin to trail on his skin, and how he smiles in delight when Matt tries to flinch away, he's wondering how true that actually is.

"Now, now, now Mr. Wolfe," Isaacs whispers as his fingers rest right on Matt's hip, "is that anyway to treat your host?"

This motherfucker is legitimately insane.

"What the fuck are you going to do to me?" Matt asks, not even bothering to cover up the fear in his voice, just wanting to know how he's going to get out of this fucked-up situation alive.

Isaacs sighs, but he takes his fingers off Matt, which he considers a win until he sees Isaac reach for a table, and snap on latex gloves.

A madman with both a PhD. and an M.D. putting on latex gloves with  _ that _ smile is never going to be something good.

And it isn't because, Isaac's walks around Matt to stand between his legs, where he's humiliating on his display, his dick out and his legs in stir-ups and his ass almost hanging off the exam table.

He wouldn't ever think it in a million years, but it isn't a surprise when two of Issac's fingers rest against his asshole. Not pushing in, not rubbing it, just leaving them there as Matt watches the villain's face flicker with delight and victory.

He doesn't dare to say or do anything, because he has no idea what's going to set off this man. It feels like it could literally be anything, and Matt knows, bone-deep, that nothing he could do would get him out of this.

Look, Matt's been fucked in the ass before. Many times. He likes girls and he likes guys and he likes anyone in between as long as they have the equipment, anyway you want to define that, to fuck him until he can barely stand. Picking up guys in seedy bars and getting treated like a two-dollar whore because they don't know that he's Helios and just some pretty cocksucker with red hair and brown eyes and cupid-bow lips is hot as hell to him. He had a reputation in college among many women of being a guy that would let you try pegging for the first time. Seriously, there were so many Christian girls that came to his dorm-room, blushing and trembling, because they wanted to experience sex, but they couldn't actually lose their virginity as the father's defined it, that ended up with them screaming as they fucked him while the dildo vibrated right up next to them. Though, half the time, he ended up riding it so he could get off.

Look, he's actually never  _ fucked _ anyone, just been fucked himself too many times to count.

And he's wanted it every single damn time.

He doesn't want it now.

He just doesn't think there's a damn thing that he can do about it.

Eventually, after what seems like way too long, Isaacs begins to move his fingers until Matt, and he bites his lips, trying to do everything in his power not to scream.

He's had rougher sex that this,  _ way _ rougher. Sure, there's no lube, but he's been fucked with no lube and hasty fingering or on one occasion when he was very young and dumb, without both lube or fingering.

There is absolutely no reason at all why this should feel more painful than those times, but it is, in a way that cuts at his soul and makes him feel like he's bleeding on the ground.

He takes a deep breath, and tries to relax. He's going over the situation, and there's nothing that he can do right now, so he just needs to get through it. And if he can definitely get through it if he gives himself a chance.

But it's so fucking hard.

Plus, Isaacs isn't even trying to make this pleasurable. Yeah, he's still smiling, but he's clearly giving Matt an exam, not actually trying to get him off.

"Yes, yes," he mutters. "I knew I made a good choice. You're going to work wonderfully."

Work wonderfully for what? He watches Isaac's with careful eyes as he withdraws his fingers, reaching for the table where he picks up a strange device. It's round and white and smooth, looking like an vibrator, but it's not one. He thinks. He actually isn't sure.

Isaac doesn't do anything with it as he presses it inside of Matt, who can't stop the whimper. He hasn't had sex for a week, hasn't even had time for self-pleasuring, so he's a little looser than normal, but it still shouldn't feel this strange. At least objectively. Subjectively, he supposes that it's another matter.

But what's concerning is how far Isaac is pushing the egg inside him, as far as his fingers can go and then some, making the egg rest uncomfortably inside. He pulls out, and Matt breathes a sigh of relief, until Isaacs grabs yet another thing from that medical table, something long and metal, and slowly guides that into Matt, pushing the thing up and up into his rectum, making him twist in his restraints because this doesn't feel good, not fucking at all. It attaches to the wall of it, he guess he would say, and Isaacs withdraws that nasty wand, smiling the entire fucking time.

Matt really wants to say anything, but he doesn't know what and he doesn't know if he would, not when Isaac injects him with something that causes him to pass out in two fucking seconds.

*

He wakes up in a white room wearing white clothes, pretty sure that egg thing is still inside him, and he has no idea what to do. He has no fucking idea about what's going on, and as much as he would dearly love to believe it would help, he doesn't think screaming and battering the wall would want help him in any constructive way.

He has to be smart about this, he has to be calm and rational. A tall order for him, but one that he still has to do. His teammates always get on his case for being a hothead who gets into trouble, here's his chance to prove them wrong.

He's pretty sure that he's going to fail it, but he has to at least try.

But thinking rationally only gets him to one conclusion.

He's stuck here, and he's stuck like this.

*

Isaacs probably thinks that the fact that he's left books in the room for Matt to read is considered kind, but Matt really can't see how it is when he's essentially stuck in solitary. Also, the books aren't even good.

Fuck  _ The Sheikh’s Mistress. _

He still reads them, because he's going to be driven out of his mind with boredom, and it's only been three days, and he's going by the fact that three meals are delivered to his room, and the first one he gets after a long stretch of time is breakfast food.

This is all assuming that Isaac is trying to fuck with his head, which Matt will admit is very likely.

But he does his best to continue on, being the calm and rational person he desperately needs to be, even though he wants to break down.

God, does he want to break down, but strangely almost impossible just being in this cold, sterile room. It's so emotionless that it's turning him into a robot, which would almost be a good thing, if Matt didn't love to fucking  _ feel. _ His emotions were always a lot, but they were his and he never felt empty, he always felt himself and in control.

He has none of that now, the fire inside him leeching away and making his body nothing but a barren wasteland.

It's on the third night, after he eats his dinner, that he becomes so tired that he just barely makes it to his uncomfortable bed before he passes out.

*

He wakes up to find himself restrained again, in that cold room or one that looks just like it. There's a strange machine next to him, but he doesn't know what it is, and he's too drugged up to think properly. He just stares at it, before he hears the sound of laughter that sends chills up his spine, turning his head to look at the source. Isaacs.

"It worked," he whispers in delight, looking over Matt's entire body in delight. "You're perfect, you did it."

What did he do? Whatever Matt did, he doesn't want to do, but his mind isn't clear and he has no idea what to do to get out of this situation, even a little bit.

He's naked again, he can tell that, but he has no clue about anything else.

"Wha'?" he slurs out, his brow furrowing as he tries to put things together. "Wha' I do?"

Isaacs places his hand on Matt's stomach, and even as drugged as he is, he still manages to tense up. He leans forward and smiles. "My dear miracle, you're going to be a father."

Something isn't connecting? A father? This bastard stole his sperm? What the fuck is going to do? Or really, what has he already  _ done _ ? He opens his mouth to yell at him, but he can't actually force the words out, just moaning loudly to show his hatred of Isaacs and his entire life.

Isaacs rubs his stomach. "The experiment worked. You're going to be pregnant."

Matt could hear a pin drop in this room. He looks at Isaacs with wide eyes, his breath heavy and tense. He shakes his head, because it can't be true. He's not capable of being pregnant, he's a fucking man.

Isaacs just smiles wider. "I invented a device! See, when inserted into a man, it grows a womb and ovaries, working ones!" Two fingers are forced into Matt and he grunts, and then just as quickly they are removed. "You can now get pregnant," the villain whispers. "And I can just imagine how beautiful you will be." He's starting to unbutton his pants, and Matt watches him in horror, unable to do anything to fight him off. "Full and round with my child." His pants are off, and he's standing in between Matt's legs. "Oh, you're going to be  _ glorious. _ "

His fingers trail down Matt's thighs, and then he grips them tightly, shoving forward and into Matt, his loud, cackling laughter blending in with Matt's low scream, unable to be as high as he wants it to be because this asshole has the incredibly dubious honor to be the most frightening thing he knows. He can't stop the tears that begin to fall down his cheeks as his mind focuses on one thing and one thing only, that he's being raped right now and there's nothing that he can do to stop it, that the man raping him has somehow succeed in implanting a womb and ovaries into his body, and is laughing as he fucks Matt. He fucks him hard, and Matt wants to fight, wants to scream, wants to curl up and die, but he's too drugged and he's too restrained to actually doing anything. The only goddamn thing he can do is take what this asshole is forcing upon him.

*

It goes on for a week. He is restrained the entire time. He's not allowed to stand up and walk, he's not allowed to feed himself, and the only thing he can do is be carried to the bathroom, allowed to do his business under watchful eyes of the burly men that are working as Isaacs orderlies, and then forced back to the restraints. At the very least, he's allowed to be drugged, only woken up to get the basic nutrients that he needs to survive and the bathroom, so he just sleeps through the entire thing. He's actually not even sure if it's a week, but if he thinks about the meals, he was allowed to eat twenty-one times. Divide it by three, that's seven.

And on the eighth, or whatever day it is, Isaacs allows him to go back to his room. He's not actually told or anything, that would be too good for someone that Isaacs clearly sees as a science experiment, he just wakes up one morning, undrugged and in that cold, white room, so happy that he could cry.

He doesn't know if he succeeded or if he failed or if Isaacs is just giving him a break before he kills him by being in those restraints for too long. Ultimately, it doesn't really make a difference to him. He can moan and complain about his situation, and he'd have every right to do so, but it's not like it's actually going to help matters in the end. Either he's pregnant which is bad but also good because Isaacs will stop fucking him, or he's not pregnant and he's going to have to live through so many more of those rapes that honestly make him want to kill himself now until he gets pregnant. And if Isaacs is giving him a break, then Matt should just enjoy it for as long as he can, and if Isaacs plans on killing him because of his failure, then that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world either.

He was told by his mama that he was a little too pragmatic for his own good, that for all his passion, he had this unique perspective that made it easy to take the hard knocks life gave him because he could just rationalize it away.

He closes his eyes as he rolls over, getting underneath the blankets. Every part of his body is aching in soreness, especially his ass. He winces as he puts some pressure on it, but he forces himself to ignore the pain and focus on what's important here.

Which is that he’s absolutely fucked.

*

Everyday, Isaacs comes in with his guards, makes Matt stick his arm out while two bodyguards loom over him, and takes his blood.

On the fifth day, Isaacs comes back smiling, and Matt's heart drops. Isaacs wouldn't be smiling for any other reason than Matt getting knocked up, which means Matt has his baby and God help them all.

It's different when he knows that they're real. He desperately hopes that they aren't, but every day Isaacs comes back to check on him and test him, making sure he's holding up okay when Matt wants to rip out his throat and also curl up and die.

He just lets Isaacs do what he wants to him though. An unfortunate thing he learned about himself as the man was physically examining him was that he was fucking terrified of him. There was no way around it, the sight of the man filled Matt with horror and made him shrink up inside, because all he remembers of that week in restraints is being raped over and over again by the man who's touching him all over, making him so uncomfortable that he wants to crawl out of his skin.

And Isaacs still comes to his room for Matt’s body, delighting in the stomach that he can feel getting bigger.

*

It's small at first. The bump. Matt thinks he only notices it as early as he did because he's actively watching for it, and it's probably the same reason why Isaacs notices it as well.

Even if it's not the actual baby and some other shit like bloating, it doesn't matter. Isaacs still smiles, and he allows Matt to have music in this room. For the baby's development of course, and Matt doesn't even like classical music, but it's soothing enough that he can pretend that it's the music bringing tears to his eyes, and not the knowledge that he's stuck in this place with no friends and no family, just the madman who raped him and his baby.

*

Matt ends up being more well-read and being able to tell the difference not only between different composers, but the fucking conductors, by the time he hits six months. He always has new books and he always has new music, and it makes him uncomfortable with how grateful he can feel about that when he's given something new.

But it's still hell.

He hasn’t been touched by an actual human being other than Isaacs in months, leaning into his touch during exams now like he's a dying plant wishing for the sun. He feels lost without the fire that rages within him, drowned out by what drugs Isaacs is getting into his system.

He still has to eat, still has to survive, because while subjectively he wants to die, he knows himself well enough to know that objectively, he doesn't.

Matt likes living, and he's only going out two ways. Naturally or by someone else's hand, because he has to believe that there's going to be something better. He has to believe that things are going to turn around and he won't have to live like this anymore, won't have to live in fear.

He doesn't know what he's going to do about the baby.

Because fuck.

The baby.

She's a kicker, and Matt knows it's a she because Isaacs rolled out the ultrasound one day and he got a look at her, had to deal with Isaacs heavy sigh and tutting because he wished for a boy.

Matt doesn't know if it's because he's that kind of sexist or if he wanted another science experiment one day, but it feels good to know that he's denying one thing from Isaacs that he really wants.

It's the small things in life, and it made him love the little one inside of him more.

*

He gets bigger and bigger in that white cell, until he's so big that he can't bend over, his belly leading whenever he walks around the room. His back constantly hurts, his feet are killing him, and his legs are so swollen that they hurt to the touch. He's very done with being pregnant, he's very done with being Isaacs experiment, when he just wants to get rid of this child inside him and hold them for the first time in his arms.

Escape with them.

As much as he hates Isaacs, he doesn't want to escape while he's still pregnant, as far as Matt can assume, he's the one man in the world who is at least somewhat prepared for another man giving birth, and he does have all of Matt's records, which means that if Matt wants to survive this thing, he needs to give birth. Luckily, Isaacs agreed to let her stay with him for at least the first few months after her birth, as Matt used everything that he had heard from his mama, sisters, and cousins to convince Isaacs that holding her and nursing her would be better for her childhood development, a topic that Isaacs at least didn't seem to find it worth arguing on.

He has no idea how he's going to escape with them yet, but he's comfortable in the knowledge that he will have her with him when he needs to.

But the stress and anxiety of it all is making it so that he's going into labor sooner than Isaacs thought by a week, and he has no idea what he's going to do.

*

He figures it out.

There's no drugs, no c-section, he's literally going to be pushing a baby out of his ass and the thought and the pain he already feels makes him burst into tears, because somehow having them inside them for nine months did not feel anywhere near as real as his body actually preparing to deliver them.

This labor might kill him, he thinks.

Isaacs is looking at him when crossed arms, frowning as he sees Matt writhing in the hospital bed. "You know, I don't want my child born today."

Matt wants to laugh because what the fuck? Does he think that he can magically stop the labor by wishing hard enough? What exactly does he think he can do?

Isaacs sighs, and bends down to pick up some ropes. He doesn't even know where he got them, but the next thing Matt knows, they're being wound around his legs, tying them together in complicated knots that Matt doesn't think he can get out of unless he was willing to burn through the ropes, and that option isn't available to him right now.

"What-what are you doing?" he asks, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. "What-what are you planning?"

Isaacs looks at him and smiles. "Your labor is progressing fast. I can't have that, not when it means that my child will be born today."

"What's the problem with today?" Matt asks, hating how weak his voice sounds, how clear it is that he's crying, but he can't stop himself. He wants this baby out of him. "Why can't they be born today?"

"It is the day that I killed my father," Isaacs says casually, like it's something that doesn't require deeper explanation. "I only want one important thing happening on this date."

Matt can't stop the hysterical laughter that comes bubbling out of him, because seriously,  _ what the fuck? _ He has no idea what's happening anymore, he has no idea why this is happening to  _ him, _ and the sooner he has this baby, the better.

He glances at the clock. 8:56 PM.

He feels this baby coming now, and he's terrified of what the next few hours are going to look like.

*

They're long.

They're painful.

He can feel his . . . he has no idea what it is in this situation so he's just going to go with hole, trying to push out his child, his stomach constricting and contracting, Isaacs placing his palm on it and staring in wonder. He's begging for Isaacs to wind the rope, to allow him to place his feet in those stir-ups and just push, but he doesn't. All he does is smile when he sees that Matt is in so much pain, and then. . . .

And then he takes his dick out, the dick that Matt's had inside him so many times that he can't even keep count, and he begins to jack off, smiling in pleasure when he notices Matt crying even harder, just smiling as he rubs Matt's stomach, delighting as he feels the muscles constricting and he cries, cries so hard that he doesn't think he'll be able to cry any more tonight because surely all his emotions are leaving him right now and he's going to be insanely dehydrated by the time he's done sobbing, but then he remembers that Isaacs gave him an IV and is clearly content on watching him cry for hours.

Isaacs comes on Matt's stomach, splattering it with white as the clock turns into 10:13 PM.

Less than two hours to go.

He doesn't know if he can make it.

*

His body is exhausted. He's almost positive that he's fully dilated at this point. He can certainly feel his daughter's head at his hole, trying to get out. He's done screaming, but he can't stop the tears from leaking out of him, branding his cheeks. Isaacs has come once more on his stomach, and is now using his mouth, Matt turned over on his hands and knees, forced to give a blowjob as he's in labor, an unnatural one, and Matt can't stop the feeling of despair that's crawling up his body and his soul. Pathetic.

He's really, truly pathetic.

Not Matt.

Isaacs.

He's a pathetic motherfucker that delights in torture and pain and sure he's getting that from Matt right now, but it's sure as hell not going to be the only thing this bastard ever gets. He's going to escape, with his daughter, and then he's going to kill this fucker.

Isaacs comes over his face, and Matt just closes his eyes and dreams about what he would look like with blood all over his.

11:47.

He's almost there.

Isaacs is clearly done with his body, turning him over and smiling down at him.

He hates that smile.

Isaacs stands, watching the time count down with Matt. His own eyes are drooping with exhaustion, but he forces himself to stay awake, because he doesn't trust Isaacs and anything he would do while he gives birth if he were to fall asleep.

The thirteen minutes pass by so slowly, but finally, eventually, the clock reaches twelve and Matt sobs in relief as the ropes are unbound, as he's allowed to put his feet in the stirrups, and finally,  _ finally  _ allowed to push.

It hurts so much, but the pain is something he's used to at this point. He just closes his eyes, focuses, and pushes.

He grabs the exam table for all he's worth, screams tearing their way out of his throat as he pushes, blood running down his legs, pain deep in his gut, pushing and pushing because he needs this child out of him now, this child that was supposed to be out of him hours ago, God, he hopes she's okay.

Isaacs hands are on him, inside of him, around him, and he hates them, but he refuses to care. He just has to focus on the birth, that's all that matters. His baby needs to be okay, she has to be okay, she should be okay-

There's a scream, and Matt laughs.

There's his baby girl, and what a set of lungs on her, and God, the pain is still throughout his entire body because shit yeah, the afterbirth is a thing. Isaacs is talking, but he doesn't hear him, just focuses on that delivery, but then Isaacs is giving him his daughter, actually allowing him to hold her, and oh she's beautiful. Her little eyes are closed and she's screaming her head off and she has dark red hair just like he does, and he hopes she looks just like him.

And then he feels it as she latches onto his chest.

The fire is coming back.

His powers are back.

Matt looks at Isaacs, who is disposing of everything, no idea what's happening behind him.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic.


End file.
